Abe Yumeri
|birthplace = Ishikawa, Japan|bloodtype = A|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2013 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Vanguard|label = iDOL Street|acts = Street-sei, SUPER GiRLS|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = June 25, 2016|generation = 3rd|mcolor = (2017-Present) (2016-2017)|days = |group1 = Street-sei|join1 = July 12, 2015|generation1 = 8th|graduate1 = June 25, 2016}}Abe Yumeri '(阿部 夢梨) is a singer under iDOL Street. She is a former eight generation member of TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi of e-street. On June 25 it was announced she is a 3rd chapter member of SUPER GiRLS. Biography Early Life Abe Yumeri was born in 2002 in Ishikawa, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2015 On July 12 Abe was announced to have passed the Girls Street Audition, along with 11 other girls. On August 1, it was announced that Abe would join e-street Tokyo under its new name TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi along with Takei Sara. 2016 On June 25 it was announced that Abe would join SUPER GiRLS as a 3rd chapter member along with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Ishibashi Hotaru, Ozawa Runa, and Nagao Shiori. History Yumeri Abe was born on July 29, 2002, in Ishikawa. Her nickname is ''Yumerin. When she was 11 years old, she belonged to “Actors studio Kanazawa”, and joined in the idol group, “Jumpin”, which acted in Ishikawa basically. Also, she worked as a fashion model besides as an idol. She appeared for the first time on Niko☆Puchi that is fashion magazine on August in 2013, and then she appeared on it every issues. In 2014, Yumeri was accepted as the “Super reader model” on February issue in Niko☆Puchi. Furthermore, she received the special awards in “The second JENNI” in 2013, and in “SISTER JENNI coordinate contest”, 2014. Yumeri announced that left from that group in the 2ndanniversary concert, “Jumpin 2 the Future”, and she moved from Actors Studio Kanazawa to Avex Artist Academy in Nagoya school. Yumeri took the “Girls Street Audition”, and she passed final review. After that, she joined in iDOL Street. She said about her reason why took an iDOL Street Audition, “When I took the Kirachare 2014, GEM performed on the stage as the special guest. I saw their great performance, and I started thinking about becoming an idol like them, and I hoped to appear on the Kirachare as a guest in the future. That is why I became an idol.” Actually she was offered to come as the guest of Kirachare. So her dream came true Her hobbies are listening to music and reading a book. She often listens to “Shiritu Ebisu Chugaku” and Kana Nishino, and her favorite book is a kind of mystery book. She had respected Nana Asakawa and Runa Mishina. Her member color was blue until 2017, and now it is pink. She took over the pink color from Ami Maeshima who was the ace members of the group, so some fans hope that she will be an ace of SUPER☆GiRLS one day. She is a small girl and also her voice is so childish and Kawaii. It might have advantage for the Japanese idol. She tries to play the role of a bully in TV drama in the future. The members said about her personality, “She is Azatoi.”''Azatoi means girls or woman makes someone think her behavior is Kawaii, but she knows that it is Kawaii. Yumeri often posts the ''Azatoi ''pictures on SNS. Education= When Abe joined Street-sei She was a first year in middle school. As of April 2017 she is in her third year of Middle school. |-|Friendships= * 'Mishina Ruka: Stated that Mishina treats her like a sister |-|Name Meaning= Abe's given name "Yumeri", means dream (夢; yume) combined with pear (梨; nashi) Profile Stats= * Name: Abe Yumeri (阿部 夢梨) * Nickname: Yumerin (ゆめりん) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Ishikawa, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 151cm * Eastern Sign: Horse * Western Sign: Leo * iDOL Street Status: ** 2015.7.12 Street-sei Member ** 2015.8.1 TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi member ** 2016.06.25 SUPER GiRLS member * TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi Color: Angel White (2015-2016) * Chouzetsu Color: Baby Blue (2016-2017), Baby Pink (2017-) * iDOL Street Groups: ** Street-sei (2015-2016) ** TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi (2015-2016) ** SUPER GiRLS (2016-) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Singing, reading, watching movies, shopping, listening to music. * Express herself in two Chinese characters: Simplicity (単純) * Future Dream: The person who delivers happiness and excitement. * Charm Point: Mole. * Favorite Subject: P.E * Favorite Food: Meat, sushi, onigiri * Least Favorite Food: Paprika, carrots * Favorite color: Black, white, pink * Favorite Sport: Tennis * Favorite Characters: Kitikopiraito, Shaun the Sheep * Favorite Entertainer: SUPER GiRLS Publications Magazines * 2016.07.28 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Ishibashi Hotaru, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ozawa Runa, Nagao Shiori) * 2016.07.29 BOUQUET (with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Ishibashi Hotaru, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ozawa Runa, Nagao Shiori) * 2016.08.25 Shukan Famitsu Works TV Programs * 2015 Kopinkusu! * 2016 Pinkusu ~PINK!SS~ * 2016- Kopinkusu COSMOS Trivia * She is the first member of TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi to be from Ishikawa prefecture. * She is the first member of Super Girls to have changed colors. External Links * Official Profile * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:Female Category:July Births Category:Former TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi Member Category:Former Street-sei Member Category:White Member Color Category:2002 Births Category:Leo Category:People from Ishikawa Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:Blue Member Color Category:8th Generation Street-sei Category:3rd Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:Pink Member Color Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:People born in the Heisei Period Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:Abe Yumeri